Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a powder container to contain a powder used for image formation and an image forming apparatus that incorporates the powder container.
Description of the Related Art
In electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, such as printers, facsimile machines, copiers, or multifunction peripherals having at least two of copying, printing, plotting, scanning, and facsimile transmission capabilities, a powder conveying device supplies (replenishes) toner (i.e., developer or powder) from a toner container serving as a powder container to a developing device.